


Mercy x Bastion: A Lemon Story

by winstonsfolly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, Blindfolds, F/M, Foot Fetish, Lemon, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Public Humiliation, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonsfolly/pseuds/winstonsfolly
Summary: Mercy always thought Bastion was the most handsome omnic she had ever seen. After they end up working together, she finally decides to ask him out and see where it takes her.
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Bastion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mercy x Bastion: A Lemon Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically written in one go and hasn't been edited or anything!! So it is really rough!! But I hope you enjoy it!

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, but Dr. Angela Ziegler was stuck inside a medical lab, trying to focus on a new study on pharmacokinetics. She enjoyed her work, but after a long week, she couldn’t help but look outside the window of the lab and to the beautiful outdoors. It was quite a contrast from being in the dull lab, under humming fluorescent lights.

Dr. Ziegler sighed. “Hopefully this weekend I can actually enjoy this lovely weather,” she said to herself. She had been working at the Winston Memorial Toe Medicine laboratory for about six months now, and although she was close to finally creating the perfect solution for dry feet, she couldn’t help but wonder if she had made the right decision working here. After Overwatch disbanded (for the second time now), she wanted to do good for the world with her medical training. However, finding a job was harder than it seemed. She had spent years fighting instead of furthering her medical research, so she had a lot to catch up on. When Winston said he was opening a new laboratory and offered her a job, she couldn’t say no. After all, the salary was better than any other job offer she had received. It wasn’t until her first day she found out that Winston was starting an entire laboratory just to develop a treatment for his own toes. Running around barefoot for years did more damage than any pedicure, or hamster’s mouth, could fix. She almost wanted to quit, but she knew she needed the money, and at least she could ease herself back into the medical research field.

At this point, she had been staring out of the window for what felt like years and completely lost where she had left off reading in the study. Something beautiful had caught her eye. About a month ago, a new lab assistant had started. Angela was very familiar with this assistant, as they had worked together before. It was a SST Laboratories Siege Automaton E54 omnic – Bastion. She had always had a crush on the omnic, but had thought that she had missed her chance with him. After leaving Overwatch, she hadn’t kept in contact with most of her fellow colleagues. As Bastion walked across the courtyard, the sun hit his beautiful metallic body. His shiny metal glistened, almost like a rotisserie chicken under a heat lamp. And Dr. Ziegler wanted chicken for dinner. As she was staring, someone walked up behind her.

“What are you doing?” asked the voice. Not hearing them approach, she jumped in her seat, and quickly turned around to see Moira behind her, looking irritated. “I told you that I needed your results from lab #4728 by the end of the day, Mercy”. She realized that she had forgotten to send the results from this morning. “I’m so sorry, I must have forgotten to send it to you! I’ve been very busy today, I’ll send it over now”. She quickly pressed some keys on her computer and the results were sent to Moira’s desk. “I’m sure you’re very busy, that’s why I always see you staring out the window instead of actually doing work,” Moira grumbled. “What is it that you’re looking at all day exactly,” Moria asked, leaning to the side to see over Mercy’s computer monitor. “Oh, that omnic. Bastion. It does seem like you’re always distracted every time he comes around the lab”. “It’s not my fault he’s so sexy!” Mercy blurted out, embarrassingly. Moira rolled her eyes and walked away. Mercy didn’t mean to say that, but she knew it was true. As Moira left the room, Mercy heard her in the distance, “oh, how great. I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you”.

Bastion walked into the laboratory. “Beee-weep-boop” he said, sweetly. “Oh Bastion, I am having a good Friday so far. Isn’t this weather lovely? I wish I could be out there right now instead of being stuck inside.” “Beep-beep” Bastion agreed. “So, um, what are you up to this weekend Bastion?” Mercy inquired. “VMMMM” Bastion buzzed. “Oh, I’m not really doing anything either really. I mean. The weather is so nice, I would love to um, do something this weekend I guess” Mercy said nervously. “I mean, if you want to… go somewhere together tomorrow maybe? To enjoy the weather, I mean, since we both aren’t really doing anything this weekend right?”. Mercy couldn’t believe how horrible that sounded. Not the smoothest way to ask out the sexiest omnic in the lab. “Dwooop!” Bastion said in reply. “Oh, really? Okay! Let’s meet up tomorrow in the town square and grab some lunch!”. Mercy couldn’t believe that she had just successfully asked out Bastion, but she was glad she finally found the courage to. “Beep whoop” beeped Bastion as he waved goodbye. “See you tomorrow!” Mercy said in reply.

The next day, Mercy put on her favorite dress, the one that was patterned with little pieces of cake, and walked out of her front door. “I hope Bastion likes cake,” she said to herself as she headed towards the town square. After a few minutes, she had reached the town square and saw Bastion in front of the fountain. “Hey Bastion! You look so lovely today!” she exclaimed. Bastion had shined his metal body up, and was wearing a cute bowtie. “Dweep dweep beep!” Bastion said lovingly. Mercy blushed. “Thanks Bastion, I’m glad you like my dress. It’s one of my favorites”. The two began walking around the town square, passing various vendors who had set up carts to sell different food and trinkets. “Oh, a lemonade stand!” Mercy exclaimed. “Deeeeeeeewwweepp?” Bastion asked. “You don’t know what lemonade is?” Mercy asked. “Dwoop.” Bastion replied. “Oh goodness, you need to try it! It’s such a delicious drink, especially on a summer beautiful day like today!”. Mercy approached the cart and ordered two lemonades. “Cheers, to enjoying a beautiful weekend” Mercy said, as she handed the cup to Bastion and clinked the two cups together. Mercy took a sip, and Bastion followed her lead. “Dw--EEEP?!” Bastion said as he finished his sip. “Oh no, do you not like it?” Mercy asked worryingly. “DWEEEEEEEE-E-E-E-VVvvvwee…...” Bastion cried out, and collapsed to the ground, losing power. “No!! Bastion!!! Someone, please help!” Mercy screamed.

On the other side of the square, Moira had just received a hot dog from a vendor. She picked up the ketchup bottle and was having difficulty getting anything out of the bottle. “Come on, stupid thing” she said, shaking the bottle over her hot dog. Moira had the idea of using her Biotic Grasp to suck the ketchup out of the bottle. The ketchup slowly started coming out of the bottle and on to her hot dog, at her amusement. At the same time, she suddenly heard loud screaming from the other side of the square. “What?! Who is that?!” Moira said, surprised. Losing focus, she accidentally dropped her hot dog, and sprayed ketchup all over her shirt. A small puppy ran out from under the cart and began eating what was supposed to be Moira’s lunch. “Ugh, you’ve made a dog’s breakfast of it. Or lunch, I suppose”. Moira ran over to the other side of the square to see what was going on, and saw Mercy on the ground next to Bastion, holding his head in her hands. 

“What’s going on here?” Moira asked. “He, he just fell down and is offline, I don’t know what happened!! He only had a single sip of lemonade!” Mercy cried. Moira had seen this before. Omnics can’t handle the same food and drinks as organic creatures. “Lemonade? Don’t you know that omnics can’t have lemon? It makes all of their circuits freak out. No lemon allowed with omnics. Ever. No lemon. You’re a doctor, Mercy, how do you not know that?” Moira said. “I’m sorry! I only do research on humans, not robots! Now can we help him or not? I can’t be a murderer!” Mercy yelled. “Ugh, calm yourself. Just a sip of lemonade won’t kill him. He just needs to be reset” Moira replied. “How do we reset him?” Mercy asked frantically. “Just slap him on the side of his head, that should cause him to reboot” Moira replied.

“Slap him?!!? I can’t slap his beautiful face!” Mercy protested. “You do it Moira! I can’t bring myself to do that to him!” “Why do I have to do it? You’re the one who gave him the lemonade” Moira retorted. “Just do it Moira! Slap him. Slap my husband, Moira” Mercy yelled. “Husband? You just started dating him!” Moira said, confused. “Future husband!” Mercy clarified. Moira sighed. “Very well”, she said, and gave Bastion a light slap on the side of his head. A whirring sound started, and lights on his body started blinking. “Dwe-dweep dweeeeeeep!” Bastion said, as he slowly started coming back online. “Bastion! I’m so glad you’re okay!” exclaimed Mercy. “Thank you Moira!! You’re my hero!”. “Whatever” replied Moira, as she walked off to get another hot dog.

Mercy and Bastion spent the rest of the day relaxing at the park in each other’s arms, putting the lemonade incident behind them.

A few months later, Mercy and Bastion had gone on a few dates together, and were officially a couple. Mercy invited Bastion over to her house after work one night, and said she had a special surprise for Bastion. Bastion walked up to Mercy’s front door, and knocked. The door opened to Mercy, holding a blindfold in one hand. Mercy smiled at the sight of him. “Oh Bastion, come on in! I have something very special for you.” Bastion walked inside the doorway, and Mercy closed the door behind him. “Okay, before you go any further. Put this on.” Mercy handed him the blindfold. “Beep dweeeop?” Bastion asked. “Shh, don’t worry, just cover your eyes.” Bastion shrugged and put on the blindfold. Mercy took him by his hand and walked him down the hallway and into the kitchen. Mercy pulled out a chair. “Okay, now sit down”. She helped bastion take a seat. “Now don’t move, I’ll be right back,” she said. Bastion realized he must be at a table. He sat in the quiet room, not entirely sure where he was or what to expect. In the background, he heard the things being moved around in the next room over. Mercy returned a few seconds later, and placed something down in front of him.

“Okay, now take off the blindfold!” Mercy said. Bastion did as was told, and a plate was revealed in front of him, with a small piece of cake on it. “Beep boop bwee!!” Bastion said excitedly. “Yes Bastion my love, I made you some of my famous lemon cake!” Mercy exclaimed. Bastion’s happiness turned briefly to fear. “B-bweoop?!” Bastion said worryingly. “Oh no Bastion, don’t worry! It isn’t real lemon!!! I would never do that again, I promise!” Mercy said nervously. “It’s artificial lemon flavor #73! I checked with Moira, it’s totally safe for omnics to consume!” Bastion sighed with relief. “Beep bwooop”, he said. “Aw, I love you too Bastion”, Mercy replied. Mercy took a seat next to bastion and used a fork to cut a small slice of the piece of cake. “I’ll send you my piece of cake!” Mercy said as she smeared the cake onto Bastion’s robot mouth. “Bweee!!!!” Bastion exclaimed happily, as they both laughed at the table, enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
